


Yuri!!! In Hell Too

by Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko



Series: Yuri!!! In Hell [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko/pseuds/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko





	1. B1F

I slept soundly next to my one true love. His dog relaxed at the edge of our bed as I nestled next to the handsome Russian for his soothing warmth. My messy raven black hair brushed his bare chest as I closed my cocoa orbs and listened intently to his peaceful heartbeat.

 

Tomorrow, Viktor and I were going to have fun at the nearby park with Yurio and his new boyfriend Otabek. To be honest, I think that having Otabek around will be really healthy for the young Russian blonde. It’ll give him a reason to be happier with his life, especially given that Otabek has that cool motorbike.

 

I released the sleeping platinum haired male from my embrace, laying flat on my back as I slightly peeked my eyes open. The room was still dark. It was still night.

 

‘Why can’t I sleep…?’ I suddenly felt Makkachin shiver at my feet. I could hear the almost inaudible whimpers as Makkachin suddenly bolted out of the room. I assumed it was just the dog’s bladder kicking in, not moving from my comfortable place on the large bed.

 

I suddenly felt a chill run throughout my entire being, my body shivering as my eyes shot open. I couldn’t move any of my limbs. My body was frozen in fear. All I could do is think and look upward towards the ceiling. I struggled to move at least my lips to cry out to Viktor, or even a hand to shake him awake.

 

‘Could this be a stroke…?’ My thoughts wandered to the worst scenarios. Myopathy, neuropathy, even brain disease. I felt fear consume me when I saw something materialize in front of me.

 

‘Viktor! VIKTOR!’ My internal cries echoed through my mind as I hoped that the man next to me can somehow hear my thoughts. My breaths quickened its pace as the thing in front of me began forcing its way into my paralyzed form. I felt it slowly consuming my mental state, eating my fears away into a more pleasant feeling.

 

Once it disappeared inside me, I regained movement of my being, looking over to my love next to me. I cuddled closer to him as I felt his arm wrap around me in his sleep. My mocha orbs glanced at the sleeping features of the platinum haired male, a smile slowly spreading across his blissful lips.

 

“Oh, Viktor… You’re all mine…” My lips spread across my face as I closed my eyes, feeling the exhaustion overwhelm my body.


	2. 1F

I woke to the sound of low barking, my heavy eyelids slowly opening to the sight of Viktor’s dog looming over my resting figure. Makkachin glanced into my cocoa orbs with glee before I broke our eye contact, closing my eyes to go back to dreamland. Just as my mind and body began to relax, Makkachin repetitively licked my cheek, causing me to push the happy pooch away. 

 

“No, Makkachin. Wake him up, not me.” I gestured to the platinum haired man next to me. I felt the bed sheets shuffle next to me.

 

“Hey. Why me?” Viktor opened his turquoise eyes halfway, his voice groggy from his sleepy state. 

 

“Because Makkachin is YOUR dog.” I sent a frown his direction. Viktor sat up from his comfortable position on his side of the bed.

 

“Wrong, Yuri…” The handsome turquoise red male placed his hand behind my head, smashing his lips onto my own, our lips dancing together before Viktor suddenly pulling away.

 

“Makkachin is OUR dog~” I felt my cheeks heat up intensely, smiling at the man child in front of me. I began to chuckle, spreading the giggles to Viktor as we both laughed together for a bit.

 

“I'll make breakfast before we leave.” I sent Viktor a glare.

 

“I’LL make breakfast. YOU call Mari to watch Makkachin.” I gave the handsome Russian man a smooch on his soft velvet cheek and raced out of the bedroom, leaving Viktor blushing and Makkachin chasing after me, barking happily.

 

Once Makkachin and I reached the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and pulled out ingredients to make the best meal that I can make for the best man in the world.

 

‘Viktor belongs to me, so I must feed him. I will put all my love into every dish I make for MY love!’ My hands grabbed the frying pans needed to make my future husband a breakfast fit for a king.


	3. 2F

I awoke to the sound of soft purrs, my cat’s body sleeping on my own. As I felt Puma’s purrs on my stomach, I noticed the intense weight on my empty form. I growled, pulling Puma away from my figure and onto the pillow next to my own.

 

“I told you many times to not sleep on me. You sleep there.” The cat replied with a soft meow before moving from the pillow to the available space next to me, curling up to my waist. I smiled as I brushed my blonde locks out of my face, yawning heavily before moving out of my bed sheets to stand up, leaving Puma to sleep soundly. My aqua orbs glanced at the clock.

 

‘Beka should be on his way. I'll surprise him with breakfast. Knowing that idiot, he’ll probably skip breakfast to see me sooner.’ I smirked at my own stupid remark, making my way into the kitchen and looking in all of my cabinets to find something to make for breakfast. 

 

‘Shit. I need to go grocery shopping…’ My pale hands gripped the handle of the refrigerator, only to find a half eaten piroshki and a bottle of iced mocha.

 

‘Fuck it! I'm ordering pizza!’ Strolling to the living room, I picked up my phone, dialing the number to my favorite pizza resteraunt. Just as I touched the last number, a knock echoed throughout the house. I turned to the door, my blonde locks flipping in my swift movement. Opening the door, aqua orbs met familiar sepia ones.

 

“Good morning, Yura.” Otabek scanned my form, finding messy hair and comfortable pajamas donning my form.

 

“Why aren't you ready?” The taller man stepped inside, shutting the front door as I sat down on the steel grey sofa.

 

“I just woke up, idiot. Besides, I was gonna order pizza.” Otabek raised a quizzical brow.

 

“Pizza? For breakfast?” I picked up my chic phone, putting it to my ear.

 

“No shi- Hi, it's ya boi. Send me the usual.” I hung up the call, the taller brunette staring at me strangely.

 

“‘It's ya boi’?” Otabek questioned, attempting and failing to hold in his explosive laughter.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let's just chill.” The older man sat down next to me in the couch as we chatted while waiting for our food.


	4. 3F

Yuri and I were finally at the meeting place where we planned to meet Yurio and Otabek. Throughout our whole walk here, Yuri was clinging to my arm tenderly and leaning on my shoulder. Other than the minimum pain in my arm, I loved it.

 

“Hey! Yurio! Otabek! We made it!” The newly formed couple looked in our direction as we approached them.

 

“What took you so long?” Yurio’s demeanor was the usual.

 

“I'm sorry, guys. Yuri insisted on making breakfast and we were too caught up on how delicious it was. Wow!” I began to daydream about the delicious flavor fit for gods that was cooked by the god himself.

 

“So what did you make that was so good?” Otabek’s mocha eyes were on Yuri as he looked up at the taller brunette.

 

“Katsudon with egg.” Behind Otabek, I could see the Russian blonde with the smallest twinkle in his aqua orbs. Yurio stepped forward, pushing his boyfriend aside.

 

“Okay, enough about breakfast. Let's hurry to the park already! I wanna have lunch!” Yurio grabbed Otabek’s hand and dragged him in the direction of the park, Yuri doing the same to me.

 

~~~~~

 

“Go long, Viktor!” Otabek flung the frisbee with more strength than his last throw, my legs taking me to where I predicted the disc would land. With a small leap, my hands grabbed hold of it.

 

“Yuri! Catch!” Without knowing, I had thrown the toy without him looking, the raven haired boy turning around and was smacked in the forehead.

 

“Gah!” The mocha orbed male collapsed.

 

“Yuri! I'm so sorry!” I raced to the Japanese male, Otabek running with Yurio behind him.

 

“Yurio. Take him to the bench. Otabek and I will get something for him.” Otabek followed my lead, the two of us rushing to find something cold to place on Yuri’s reddened forehead.


	5. 4F

I sat the fatass on a nearby bench, Yuri rubbing his forehead. I didn't know what to say to him, so I kept quiet.

 

“Yurio.” I feel my blood boil every time I hear that stupid nickname.

 

“It's Yuri-”

 

“You love Otabek, don't you?” The sudden question caused me to flinch.

 

“Y-Yeah… What of it?” The raven haired pig had a strange, unreadable expression in his face.

 

“Don't you want to protect him?” I was unsure of why he was so curious. He looked into my aqua orbs with a serious expression on his face.

 

“I-I-”

 

“I saw a girl looking at him. That's why I got hit with the frisbee.” I couldn't believe my ears.

 

“T-Then what do I do…?” Suddenly, the pig pulled out a small pocket knife.

 

“Do you want to protect Otabek forever?” I gazed into the emotionless neon pink orbs he stared at me with, my blonde locks being pushed out of my face by the cool wind.

 

“Yeah.” My heart skipped a beat when the raven haired male in front of me revealed the blade. Yuri stuck out his pink tongue, gliding the sharp knife across the small muscle slowly, a smile spread across his face.

 

“H-Hey, Yuri-” The older male grabbed my shoulder, pulling my form as our lips connected.

 

“Mmm! Mmm!” His grip kept me from escaping his lips, his tongue shoving itself into my mouth. The taste of blood was sent down my throat as I felt less of a need to resist. This feeling…

 

_ ‘I have to protect my love! I must! Even if it means I have to end someone’s life!’ _


	6. 5F

It was getting late. The nausea inducing couple had already left Beka and me. It had gotten darker as we spent our time talking with each other, when my stomach began to growl. I felt my cheeks getting hot as Beka looked at me with a smile on his face.

 

“Are you hungry?” My eyes lost focus on the man next to me, my aqua orbs looking down at my knees. My hands gripped them nervously.

 

“A-A little. I was about to ask if we can go home.” The tall brunette male stood up, gazing down at my smaller form.

 

“I'll get you something. You stay here and relax.” Our glistening orbs met as Beka leaned down, brushing my blonde bang away and kissed my warm cheek before leaving in the direction of a nearby shop that was somehow still open. I watched him until he disappeared in the darkness.

 

~~~~~

 

Beka was gone for a short while, my thoughts wandering back to why the fatass had told me today.

 

_ ‘I saw a girl looking at him’ _

 

_ ‘Do you want to protect Otabek forever?’  _

 

The last words that he said was what I wondered about.

 

_ ‘Be my partner.’  _ I suddenly heard a giggle echo through the silent park, my eyes adjusting to the darkness to find where the voice came from.

 

“Otabek?” I whispered to myself as I spotted the familiar tall man in front of a short woman. I couldn't believe my eyes. 

 

‘That must be her. She's gonna take Beka from me!’ My body stood up and strolled on it's own to the nearby tree behind the woman. I took my shirt off and rolled it up tightly. I took my phone and called Beka’s number, hearing his phone ring from his pocket.

 

“Sorry, I gotta take this. I'll be right back.” With Beka busy, I took my only few precious seconds to choke out the young whore, her body limp and lifeless in only a matter of seconds. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 

‘Perfect. He's calling me back.’ My form eagerly dragged her body, throwing it in the river where the body will be taken away by the waterfall.

 

‘Bye, hoe.’


	7. 6F

I called Yura back three times. The phone call I answered moments ago had worried me, the rustling sound from the other end of the lube still in my mind.

 

Hanging up, I turned to where I last saw the smaller blonde male. The girl I was chatting with was gone, and the bench where Yura was was only occupied by his jacket. I ran and picked it up, throwing it over my shoulder.

 

“Yuri? Yuri!” I called out to him, however I was only greeted by the many crickets in the bushes by the trees. My mocha orbs looked around some more, attempting to adjust my eyesight to the growing darkness.

 

“Yura! Where are you?!” Suddenly, I heard a shout from the distance.

 

“Beka!” The missing male races to my side, bending over and breathing heavily. I extended my arm to him, his jacket and snack in hand.

 

“I told you to stay here, Yura. Why did you leave? I was calling you. Why didn't you answer me?” After catching his breath, the younger aqua orbed male took the jacket from my hand, along with the snack I had brought for him.

 

“Sorry Beka. That was a butt dial. And I got worried about you, so I went looking for you, idiot.” It warms my heart every time he calls me an idiot.

 

“Y-Yura-!” Yuri suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing my lips lovingly. His hug grew tighter and warmer, our lips dancing together in unison as Yura’s blonde bangs tickled my face.

 

“Mmm~” The younger male bit my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. Instead of allowing Yuri to do so, I pulled my lips away from his, the blonde looking at me in confusion.

 

“B-Beka…?” I grabbed Yura’s hand, pulling him along as I followed the pathway back to the entrance of the park.

 

“Beka, where are you taking me?” Hearing his inquiry, my feet stopped moving forward.

 

“Otabek?” I turned around and looked into his neon pink orbs. Wait-

 

“Y-Yura…?” I felt something hard smash against the back of my skull, my figure crashing to the sidewalk.

 

“dOn’t WOrRy, bEKa. i’Ll KeEP yOu SaFe. hhEEeeAaaahAHahAHAhaHa!”


	8. 7F

I've noticed Yuri has been acting strange today. I can't figure it out. The next thing I knew after we came home, Yuri is on top of me, grinding himself against me as we made out on the couch. Our moans echoed throughout the living room as Yuri unbuckled my pants, allowing my erection to be free from its imprisonment. Removing his blue frames from his face, he began stroking my member. The continuous action caused my choked moans to escape, my platinum bangs shielding some of my vision.

 

“Y-Yuri~!”

 

~~~~~

 

“Y-Yura~!” The blonde Russian took my hardened manhood into his warm mouth, licking and sucking blissfully as my wrists and ankles struggled to break free of the rope tied around it.

 

“Y-Yura… Are you sure you… w-wanna do this…?” The younger male  glanced up, releasing my member from his wet cavern.

 

“You're mine, Beka. I wanna please you to the fullest~” I haven't noticed Yura had removed his pants and undergarments. Positioning himself over me, the blonde lowered himself onto my erection, penetrating him for the first time.

 

“A-Ah… Beka~!”

 

~~~~~

 

“A-Ah… Viktor~!” Yuri lowered himself more and more, completely taking me inside him. The raven haired male began riding me, his teeth latching onto my exposed neck.

 

“Y-Yuri~” I began to slowly lose my mind to ecstasy as the younger man worked his magic. Our moans became louder as Yuri moved faster and faster.

 

“Y-Yuri! I-I'm gonna-”

 

~~~~~

 

“Y-Yura! I-I'm gonna-” Before I could finish my sentence, I came inside of the younger male, his juices spraying all over my shirt and my lips. The two of us heaved as Yura collapsed onto my chest. Our breaths slowed rhythmically. I nuzzled my face in Yura’s blonde hair, causing him to look up at me with his beautiful aquamarine orbs.

 

“I love you, Beka. I won't let anyone get close to you. Even if it means I have to kill them on the spot. You're mine~!” My thoughts wondered to the dream I had, gazing into Yura’s eyes to see they remained the same color I love.

 

“I love you too, Yura.”


	9. 8F

Days have gone by. Days turned into weeks. Weeks have turned into a full month. I managed to convince Yura to untie me and let me go outside again. I know something is wrong with him, so I decided to visit Viktor. We met up at the skating rink, the platinum haired man unlacing his shares on the bench.

 

“Hello, Otabek! I’m ready, so what did you want to talk about?” I sat down next to him, exhaling as I brushed my fingers through my sepia hair.

 

“It's Yura. He's been acting really strange. I… don't know what's wrong.” My whispers reached Viktor’s ears as he watched Yuri practice his sharing routine.

 

“I'm listening. How so?” My cocoa eyes glanced at the male next to me.

 

“During the day, he's really… clingy. And he keeps doting on me excessively. B-But at night, he… leaves our room and…” I felt my form began to shiver, my reaction causing Viktor to gaze at my rattled figure, his turquoise orbs wide.

 

“Laughs in the kitchen…” My eyes shot toward the platinum haired male, astonished at his statement.

 

“Yes… How did you know…?” Viktor’s turquoise orbs dimmed heavily.

 

“Because Yuri has been acting the same way… And the last time he acted like that… h-he…?” My eyes widened, remembering the story Yura told me a while back.

 

My Yura may be possessed...

 

“N-No… H-He can't be… He can't…” My voice cracked, tears threatening to spill from my mocha eyes. Viktor placed a hand on my shoulder.

 

“I think we can fight it.”

 

“How?” The platinum haired male retracted his hand, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

 

“Exorcism. We can research how to perform exorcism and get rid of this thing for good before somebody gets hurt.” Suddenly, Yuri skated toward the edge of the rink, his sepia orbs landing on us.

 

“Hi, Vitya! Hello, Otabek. What're you guys talking about?” Our heads shot up toward the raven haired skater.

 

“Don't worry about it, baby. You did well today. Now go and change so we can get that coffee you wanted.” The youngest male smiled as he raced off to the locker room. Viktor glanced back at me.

 

“Meet me at the library tomorrow.”


	10. 9F

I met Otabek at a nearby library. I surfed the internet for methods while Otabek searched the shelves, scanning through each book to find something to help us with our problem.

 

“Did you find anything?” My voice echoed almost inaudibly toward the brunette at the bookshelves.

 

“No. Most of the books are just the religious beliefs that invented it.” I kept moving the mouse across the desk, clicking website after website.

 

“... The spirit is said to be wicked if approached mildly, but afterward left behind grief, desolation, disturbances of souls and clouds of the mind…” The sepia orbed male turned to the sound of my voice, placing his book back on the shelf and reading the webpage over my shoulder.

 

“That sounds like them. Is there a method listed?” Otabek questioned, leaning over me from behind my chair. I scanned the site.

 

“... We can't ask them why they took over Yuri and Yurio.” The mocha eyed male scowled in confusion.

 

“Why not?” I turned my head to face the brunette.

 

“Because we’ll be possessed too.” Otabek stayed silent, my head turning back to the computer screen as I brushed my platinum bang out of my eyes.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Viktor?”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“That's it. I found it.” I grabbed two pieces of paper close by and a pen, scribbling notes on both before giving one of them to Otabek.

 

“Study this and meet me at my place tonight. We're gonna cure Yuri and Yurio once and for all.” The taller male scanned the notes written, his eyes widening in astonishment.

 

“Viktor… You're  amazing. Thank you.” Otabek took the sheet of paper and strolled off, staring intently at the script. I closed the webpage and logged off the computer, gathering my things before leaving the library.

 

‘Hmm… Maybe I'll eat something before I go home…’


	11. 10F

I met Viktor right before going to his home, the platinum haired male finishing his breadstick before we reached his doorstep, however, fits of laughter was heard outside the door. I listened intently to the voices inside, automatically knowing who they belonged to.

 

“Those’re Yuri and Yura’s voices.” I pushed the front door, the lock was open for anyone to walk in. Turquoise orbs met mine before we crept into the living room, the younger men holding something.

 

In Yuri’s hand a  **bloodied knife.**

 

In Yura’s hand a  **human head.**

 

“M-Mila?!” Yura grinned wickedly as he held the young woman’s head by her hair.

 

“Otabek. This'll be dangerous. Are you ready?” Without answering the platinum haired male, I gripped ‘Yura’s’ blonde locks without hesitation, Mila’s body fading away to nothing.

 

“Now, Viktor!” Viktor mimicked my action, snatching Yuri’s knife away from him. The two younger men growled in pain as they attempted to free themselves.

 

**“I, Viktor Nikiforov…”**

 

**“I, Otabek Altin…”**

 

The two of us spoke in sync as the two Yuris struggled to break free of our grasp.

 

**“... Command you, unclean spirit, if you lie hid in the body of this man, or if you vex him in any way, that immediately you give me some manifest sign of the certainty of your presence in possessing this man… which heretofore in my absence you have been able to accomplish in your accustomed manner.”**

 

Yura looked up at me, wincing in pain.

 

“B-Beka… How could you hurt me?” The sudden realization of his tears cause my thoughts to doubt themselves.

 

“Otabek! Don't fall for his act. Don't let go!” As much as it hurt to keep my grip, I didn't allow myself to falter, my knuckl _ es  _ turning white.

 

“I won't let you go. Who are you?!”

 

“I'm your Yura, you idiot.”

 

“You're not! My Yura has the eyes of a soldier! You have the eyes of a diabolical creature! What demon are you?!” The blonde cried even more, his eyes turning neon pink once again as his hiccups begin to sound like laughter through fake tears.

 

“I am…”


	12. 11F

“I am… Yuri Plisetsky.” That lie drove me over the edge as my grip tightened on his head, the blonde cringing from my sudden pull of his hair.

 

“N-No! Don't! You're hurting Yura! Stop!” Tears flooded out of magenta orbs as I kept my stance, my own tears threatening to spill with a sharp sting to my sepia orbs.

 

“Yura doesn't wanna bleed! Yura doesn't wanna die!” His voice began to change, both Yura's normal voice and one screeching.

 

“Otabek, you have to quiet him down!” I quickly covered the younger man’s mouth, silencing his voice as he struggled against my form. Viktor mimicked my tactics, both Yuris now struggling in our arms. Suddenly, a high pitched screech echoed throughout the living room, the two younger men passing out.

 

“Yuri! Yurio!” The platinum haired male shook Yuri’s body in attempt to wake him up.

 

“Yura! Wake up, Yura!” I shook the blonde male, his eyes opening to the familiar aqua color.

 

“... B-Beka? What're you doing?” Tears blinded my vision as I attempted to kiss my love, my face numb from smiling, however Yura pushed me away with a heavy blush on his face.

 

“H-Hey! W-We’re not even home!” The platinum and raven haired men laughed as they watched my display of affection.

 

“Wait, what's going on? How did we get here?” Yuri questioned.

 

“I don't know. Viktor, did you get us drunk, you asshole?” Viktor's heart shaped smile quickly disappeared.

 

“You mean you don't remember?” The two Yuris shook their heads, turquoise eyes meeting my cocoa ones.

 

“Well, heh, we were just-”

 

“Having a pillow fight!” I hastily grabbed a cushion from the sofa, smacking it across Yura’s face.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“… Oh, you're on!” Our hectic evening was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov? This is the police. We received a call about screaming coming from your apartment. Can you open up for us?”


	13. Top Floor

“Mr. Nikiforov?” The voice of a male officer echoed from the hallway. I kept my grip of my pillow.

 

“Coming!” I shouted before slapping Yuri’s ass with it, leaving the raven haired man blushing. My hand pushed the door handle to see a broad male police officer and and a middle aged female officer beside him.

 

“Oh, right. It's you. All right…”

 

~~~~~

 

I watched as Viktor spoke to the police at the door. I glanced at Yura to see his head facing the floor, the pillow in his hand slipping out of his grip slowly.

 

“Yura? Are you oka-?”

 

“Am I a murderer, Beka…?” My mocha orbs widened at the sudden inquiry, rendering me speechless. I spotted clear liquid leaking out of the blonde’s eyes and I immediately yanked my love into a tight embrace.

 

“Yura, you did not kill anybody. It wasn’t you on the inside. That side of you is gone, and to be honest, you got Viktor to thank for that. I-I… was so worried… Oh, Yura…” My eyes stung from tears threatening to spill. My heart ached and burned from the intensity of my emotions as my love and I fell to the floor, crying in each other’s arms. Yuri shuffled to the platinum haired male as to give us privacy. I gazed at my Yura, stroking his hair gently.

 

“Don't ever let me go, you moron. Got it?” My lips pulled into a smile.

 

“Of course.” Just as our embrace tightened, I heard a ‘click’ sound, looking up to see Yuri taking pictures of us on his phone.

 

“Imma get you for that, pig!” Viktor and I watched the two Yuris wrestle with glee. The platinum haired male raised a fist to me. I formed my hand into one as well, fist bumping lightly as we smiled, knowing we won't ever have to go through something like this ever again.

 


End file.
